Jilted
by Galadriell
Summary: Jilted at the altar, two friends find strength in each other. Sirius/Remus


Remus raced through the bustling halls past the hurried whispers and saddened faces. He pushed past the flower girls and bridesmaids, ignoring everyone's exclamations. He nearly tripped over the caterers and their carts of food.

When he finally burst through the doors, he lurched to a halt in dismay.

Sirius was on the ground, leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up. He was sobbing silently with his fingers clenched into fists and pressed against his heart.

"No, no, no," Remus stammered, rushing towards his friend and kneeling down beside him. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"No, it's not," Sirius choked out.

"It's _her_ loss," Remus explained. "Nothing you should cry about."

"I can't do this," Sirius hiccuped, trying to push Remus away. "I need to be alone."

"No, you don't," Remus whispered. "Come on. Let's get up off of here, okay?"

"Please," Sirius begged. He hid his flushed face in his hands. "I can't do this."

"Hey, listen." Remus sat himself down properly. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Then why did she leave?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus with bloodshot eyes and teary cheeks. "Wh-what did I do wrong?"

"Sh," Remus shushed before hugging Sirius. "Just stop for a second."

"Please," Sirius sobbed, clutching at his best man's jacket desperately.

Remus chuckled shakily at his dramatic friend. "Get up now, okay?" he urged.

"I can't," Sirius shivered.

"I'm right here," Remus said encouragingly. "Let's get up." He helped Sirius onto his feet. He felt the man swaying and realized that Sirius wasn't kidding. He tightened his hold on the jilted groom while tugging him towards the chair. "Sit here, okay?"

"Mhm," Sirius sniffed, falling onto his seat in exhaustion. "I thought she was happy with me."

"Stop. You aren't thinking straight."

"I _can't_ think straight. Never again!"

"Hey, look at me," Remus said, keeping his hands on Sirius's cheeks and kneeling down so the man wouldn't have to look up. Sirius could barely see Remus through his tears but he kept his eyes open. "This doesn't matter," Remus assured. "None of this matters. To hell with her. You are a good person, Sirius."

"Obviously not good enough," Sirius argued. His words were halting and choppy from being stuck in his raw throat. "I'm never good enough for anything. I'm never any good!"

"She'll regret it. She'll regret letting you go."

Sirius shook his head vehemently and pushed Remus away before getting off of the chair. He took a few unsteady steps towards the door, but his knees gave way.

Remus caught him and pulled him up to his feet again. "Stop running," he chided gently.

"I'm so weak," Sirius gasped out, hiding against Remus' shoulder. "Maybe that's why she le-"

"No," Remus interrupted firmly, spinning Sirius around.

Sirius blinked at the full-length mirror in front of which, mere minutes ago, he had been getting ready.

"Not weak," Remus whispered, sliding his hand up Sirius's back and making him stand up straight. "Stronger than anyone I know."

Sirius turned his head away as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Remus nudged Sirius's chin up, forcing him to look at his miserable reflection again.

"And awesome." Remus smiled at Sirius through the mirror. "Kind here." He pressed his hand against Sirius's heart. "Strong here. Perfect here."

"Remus…" Sirius tried to pull away.

"You shouldn't let this get you down. Because there's nothing to be so sad about," Remus reassured his best friend. "Don't cry."

Sirius met the warm brown eyes through the image in the mirror. Remus' chin was resting against Sirius' shoulder, the soft words moving between them without distraction.

"And believe me when I tell you," Remus breathed, "that anyone would be lucky to have you care for them, understand?"

Sirius wiped his tears, swallowing down the rest of his sadness. "Mhm," he nodded thickly.

"Smile for me?" Remus asked, tracing a smile in the air in front of his friend's lips.

Sirius felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a disastrous attempt at a smile.

"See? Perfect," Remus murmured. He pulled away from Sirius slowly.

Sirius stood on his own now, staring at himself.

Remus gazed at Sirius for a short while, sharing his heartbreak and devastating disappointment. And he was so glad that his best friend had such strength inside him.

He stepped back while swallowing his own tears through a longing smile.

Sirius blinked at himself, his hand moving towards his chest and hovering over his heart.

He exhaled sharply as he whipped around and saw Remus open the door to leave.

"Wait…"

Remus turned around when he heard the trembling word leave Sirius's tongue.

Sirius hurtled towards Remus, throwing himself at his best friend.

Remus' heart burst with euphoria as he hugged Sirius closer than ever.

"You won't ever leave me," Sirius whispered urgently. "I know you won't."

"I won't," Remus promised.

"It's why you're my _best_ friend," Sirius explained. "It's why I like you the best."

Remus wished there was some way to hug Sirius _more_. He squeezed with all his might, wanting to meld Sirius to him.

"Thank you, Remus," Sirius sniffed. "You're all I'll ever need, okay?"

Remus thrilled to hear those words. "Always," he hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heh heh. Just something sickly sweet that I had written MONTHS ago.


End file.
